Pokemon Huntsman Russell Red
by Rcs493
Summary: I was playing Pokemon Ultra Sun/Moon while listening to episodes of RWBY as background noise until a freak lightning storm sends a surge through my computer setup and to my headphones causing me to lose consciousness. When I wake up I find myself on Remnant with the power to summon Pokemon from Summoning Glyphs! Let's see what chaos i can add to this already chaotic world hehehe...
1. Chapter 1

_**Pokemon Huntsman Russell Red**_

 _ **CH.1: Russell Red Trailer**_

 _I was playing Pokemon Ultra Sun/Moon while listening to episodes of RWBY as background noise until a freak lightning storm sends a surge through my computer setup and to my headphones causing me to lose consciousness. When I wake up I find myself on Remnant with the power to summon Pokemon from Summoning Glyphs! Let's see what chaos i can add to this already chaotic world hehehe..._

 _Welcome... to the Adventure of Russell Red, Pokemon Huntsman!_

 _ **Russell POV: Emerald Forest**_

As i'm flying over the forest at night I take a moment to think about what I possibly did to wind up HERE of all places.

 _ **FLASHBACK: LOCATION UNKNOWN**_

 _It all started after working at my job, I was dead tired due to working graves and just wanted to relax, I do so by playing Pokemon and listen to something in the background on my computer. I was in a RWBY mood so i decided to have the series play as background noise while i play Ultra Sun/Moon._

 _While playing a freak lightning storm had come out of nowhere by my town and lightning struck one of the nearby power poles, transferring the electricity through the wires and to my computer setup... and unfortunately through my headphones._

 _I lost consciousness from the shock, but when i woke up i was in for the biggest shock of my life._

 _ **Emerald Forest: Several Hours Earlier**_

 _'Ugh... Ow... Why does my EVERYTHING hurt?' I thought, waking up I immediately take in my surroundings and IMMEDIATELY realized something was wrong._

 _'WHERE THE F*CK AM I ?!' I shout in my mind._

 _I get up to look around, I appear to be in some... forest. The most obvious questions come to mind, like how did i get here and how can I get back home and so on, but the one that beats them all?_

 _'So... What now?'_

 _*RUSTLE*_

 _I Immediately spin around towards the rustling bush, only to find myself staring at a pair of red/yellow eyes of something that made me realize where i am._

 _I was staring at a Beowolf and then it clicked: I'm on Remnant, more specifically, in RWBY._

 _It took a GOOD 10-15 seconds for my mind to process/reset with this development, after wards i realized that my body had begun moving on it's own and was running in the opposite direction of the Beowolf. Was it from some survival instinct or my brain on auto-pilot? Either way, i was extremely grateful- "WOAH!"._

 _I dodge out of the way of a claw swipe that NEARLY took my arm. "HEY BUDDY! IF YOU'RE LOOKING TO TAKE AN ARM I KNOW A BLOND WHO COULD FIT THE BILL!"_

 _"GRRRRR..." it responded._

 _"...To soon?" I respond with a nervous smile and giggle and back away slowly, who knew Beowolves were Xiao Long fans? Before I could run again "OOF" I tripped on a exposed tree root, I was defenseless._

 _The Beowolf took the advantage and as it lunged time slowed to a crawl. Was I going to die? Alone? Without saying goodbye to my loved ones? I cross my arms in front of me and brace for impact, excepting my fate._

 _But then it happened._

 _A flash of light had sent the Beowolf FLYING, and as i opened my eyes, In front of me was a red, white, and black Glyph of some kind and I was glowing red._

 _Was this... My Aura? MY SEMBLANCE?!_

 _"BITCHIN'!" I cheered, but it wasn't done yet. Slowly a figure of some kind began to manifest from the Glyph, it looked to be some form of lizard but then slowly grew a pair of wings. My jaw dropped when the tip of it's tail caught fire, I knew what it was and shouted out before it roared._

 _"CHARIZARD?!" "CHARRRR!" It roared before charging the Beowolf. The Beowolf charged and lunged, but the Charizard wouldn't back down. As they collided they griped each others hands in some sort of power struggle, both looked to be in a stalemate, their arms shaking. Why wasn't Charizard doing anything to take advantage of the situation? Like shooting out a Flamethrower or-_

 _Wait... Could it be...?_

 _Getting off the ground from where I was laying at I stood, with MUCH more confidence knowing I wasn't going to die today, and with confidence i shouted:_

 _"CHARIZARD! FLAMETHROWER!"_

 _It's eyes widened and in one motion he flung his head back, charged up, and shot his head forward releasing a Flamethrower point blank sending the Beowolf FLYING back in pain... and on fire! In one Final Gambit (HA! Pokemon move pun!) it lunged at a surprising distance, but little did it know it was to late._

 _"SLASH!"I shouted, and as with Flamethrower, it followed my command and slashed the Beowolf, as it did the familiar sound of the Home-Run bat from Smash Bros. sounded signaling a Critical Hit, and split it clean in two with it's claw._

 _We watched as the Beowolf faded and dispersed into black and orange flames, and as we did the Charizard came closer to me and did the most unexpected thing, it began rubbing its head against mine. Proud of my newest fire lizard I petted it and grew a smile as it continued to rub it's head affectionately. But as eventful as all that was I had to get this out:_

 _"HOLY SH*T THAT WAS AWESOME!" The Charizard jumped back in anime-styled shock. "But... What do we do now?" It then faceplanted anime-styled, but then stood up, grunted to get my attention and pointed to it's wings. I put two and two together, got 7, checked my answer, re-did the math, and snapped my fingers when the answer hit me._

 _"That's it! Charizard that's genius! Mind giving me a lift?" Honestly, i'm a little ashamed that i didn't think of that AND that it took so long to realize the simple solution: Charizard can fly, why not just fly up, find the nearest city, and fly to it?_

 _It nodded in approval and turned for me to climb up, shortly after we were in the air and heading towards what i assumed to be Vale._

 _And with that we conclude this flashback._

 _ **Present Time: Emerald Forest, Several Miles From Vale**_

Thinking about it I was playing Pokemon when i got shocked... and I was listening to RWBY as well... Guess that explains how i'm here on Remnant and have this power to summon Pokemon with Glyphs... Although that does present a problem.

I could be wrong about this but wasn't the whole summoning Avatars thing a Schnee family exclusive? And i'm PRETTY sure i didn't KILL a Charizard recently so are they just something different entirely or...

 _'AW FUCK IT I'MA JUST ROLL WITH IT.'_ I thought in my head. As for my lack of Combat Training, well... If Jaune Arc could get into Beacon without any why can't I?

That's right, my next goal was getting into Beacon, It would be a waste if I choose to live a normal life with this useful of an Semblance. And after getting over the shock of killing my first Grimm (or technically Charizard's but close enough) I was feeling confident I could hold my own in a fight now. But how was i gonna get Ozpin's attention?

 _'Aw screw it i'll think of something later.'_ I thought. For now i'll just enjoy the flight and think of my new future on Remnant and all the cool combo's I could do with my new power.

 _ **Emerald Forest, Vale Border Patrol POV**_

The Vale Border Patrol was in charge of ensuring no Grimm approached Vale to cause panic in the populous and to keep an eye on suspicious individuals that might want to enter the Kingdom. Tonight however, as a special request from the Headmaster of Beacon Ozpin himself, the Patrol Unit was tasked to clear out the more dangerous Grimm, such as Alphas for example, and were to leave the easier to kill base Grimm for the upcoming Initiation Test to test the newest generation of Hunters, and it was quiet a successful hunt.

But what they saw moments before however left them in jaw-dropping awe.

They saw EVERYTHING that transpired between the boy and the Beowolf, from the summoning of... what did the boy call it? Charizard? To the Beowolf's death. They concluded that what they had witnessed was the unlocking of the boy's Semblance but were unable to ask as the boy left towards Vale on the Avatar.

"Uh... sir? What now?" one of the soldiers asked.

The leader of the Patrol was holding his Scroll and already typing a message, he had recorded the fight and was sending it to someone. "Already on it." The employer NEEDED to see this...

 _ **Beacon Academy, Ozpin POV**_

Ozpin was currently looking out towards the forest, normally this wasn't an issue, but the sound of lightning immediately grabbed his attention. The weather said their were supposed to be clear skies tonight-

 ***BEEP BEEP BEEP***

"Hm?" Ozpin dug into his pocket and pulled out his Scroll. _'A message from the Patrol...'_ Had something happened? The message was short:

 _*YOU NEED TO SEE THIS.*_

Attached was a video recording roughly 5 minutes long, what was this about?

...

"Oh..." He said as his eyebrows rose out of surprised curiosity, a small smile forming on his face. He quickly messaged a thank you to the Patrol and gave them a order of dismissal for the night, giving them a pat on the back for a good night's hunt, and sent what the patrol gathered to Glynda, along with a message of his own, the message to the point:

 _*Glynda, this Recording and message was just sent to me by the Patrol, I want you to find this boy and set a meeting with him, I want to ask him a few questions.*_

 _'This is shaping out to be... a VERY interesting year...'_ Ozpin thought, a small chuckle escaping, the small smile never leaving his face.


	2. Update: Where's Ch2?

**Hello everyone, I am Rcs493 and a few of you might be wondering where Pokemon Huntsman Russell Red chapter 2 is. If you do I would like to apologize for taking so long on Chapter Two of said story, I kinda... started at a bad time.**

 **Nothing bad mind you, it's just a LOT of good/great games have been coming out so close to each other:**

 **First was the Spyro Reignited Trilogy, Followed by Pokemon Let's Go Pikachu/Eevee, then Smash came out last month, and at the end of the January Kingdom Hearts 3 is coming out! I just can't get a break!**

 **So I am so sorry for taking so long and I can't make any promises that i'll update PHRR (Pokemon Huntsman Russell Red) before KH3 comes out, but I am working on it! So thank you for waiting!**

 **On a side note, due to the mass hype built up for Smash I have decided to have started a second story to update along with PHRR titled Mii Fighter: ULTIMATE. So if you wanna check it out search the super smash bros./RWBY crossover section.**

 **Until next time, i'll see you guy's at chapter 2. Later!**


End file.
